thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Magnetic Attraction
Magnetic Attraction is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by C.H. Trengove, it originally aired on September 19, 1986. Official Summary Steelheart escorts a prisoner to the penal planet, but runs into Mon*star interference. Story While most of the SilverHawks are on a mission breaking down a potentially deadly asteroid storm, Stargazer sends Steelheart on a solo mission. Brigadier Brightlight has captured Pokerface and is holding him on Bedlama. Steelheart's mission is to escort this villain to the Penal Planet. Unfortunately the Mirage is engaged in the asteroid mission so Steelheart will have to employ the use of Seymour the space cabbie as a driver. Although he does grumble about it eventually Seymour and Steelheart head off to Bedlama. Meanwhile on Brimstar, Mon-Star is demanding that Hardware rescue Pokerface from prison. And Hardware has a plan, he then unveils his latest creation the Hardware Mach 2 Super Magnetizer. A powerful magnetic belt that he places on Mumbo Jumbo which will attract any SilverHawk in the area right into range of his powerful fists. So prepared the mobsters depart for Bedlama. Arriving at the holding facility on Bedlama, Steelheart meets up with Brigadier Brightlight, and takes custody of Pokerface. The cab takes off but doesn't even make it out of the atmosphere, Hardware and Mumbo Jumbo were laying in wait with their deadly magnetic trap. Using the Super Magnetizer Hardware pulls Seymour's cab into a nosedive crash on to the planet's surface. Steelheart is unhurt, as is Seymour, but Pokerface is knocked out cold. Seymour runs off to hide and Hardware once again activates the Super Magnetizer. Steelheart fights back against the powerful magnetic pull and the battle rages. But when Hardware switches the Super Magnetizer to overdrive even Steelheart might be finished. Back at Hawk Haven. Steelwill receives a telepathic emergency distress call from Steelheart. So Stargazer sends Tally-Hawk in to find their distressed teammate. Steelwill starts to head off to Bedlama, but before he goes Stargazer gives him a Polarity Reverser device. Stargazer is definitely well versed in the mob's tricks. Steelwill arrives on Bedlama just in time and fires the Polarity Reverser at Mumbo Jumbo stopping his evil device. The mob looks beat but just then Pokerface wakes up and joins the attack, dealing a quick and devastating blow to the steel twins. Retreating behind a rock face the twins form a speedy attack plan and launch into action hitting hard from both sides. Hardware has a plan to stop the Hawks though and attacks again with his Super Magnetizer. Having dropped the polarity Reverser the twins look done for, their only hope lies in the scared space cabbie, Seymour. And although Seymour has doubts of his own (both good and bad are clients of his) he retrieves Hardware's gun and stops the criminals dead in their tracks. The Steel twins quickly recapture Pokerface, but Hardware and Mumbo Jumbo escape. And despite some more grumbles, once the steel twins agree to help with the repair c0osts for Seymour's cab, everyone ends up contented with a job well done. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Stargazer *Tally-Hawk *Mon-Star *Hardware *Mumbo Jumbo *Poker-Face *Seymour *Brigadier Brightlight *Copper-Kidd *Bluegrass Locations *Bedlama *Brimstar *Hawk Haven Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes